shadowhallfandomcom-20200213-history
Zetari Gemhorn
Formerly head engineer on the Exodar, Zetari was injured in the crash and is now blinded and scarred as a result. Her horns are decorated with gems by a number a jewelcrafters (including her guildmate, Caetielle). She is in a relationship with the Human Arslan Carlisle Character Description Zetari is of average height for a draenei, with very blue skin and black hair kept in an out of the way style. She tends to dress very simply, preferring her clothing to be functional rather than fashionable. Most notably, the hunter's face and arms are a myriad of scars, varying in size. Her eyes are a milky white, though she does her best to keep them covered with foggy-lensed goggles. Thick gloves that go up to her elbows are as equally common. Her horns are decorated in intricate, spiraling designs with the assistance of a number of jewelcrafters from the Hall. While, on occasion, a gem might be missing here or there, they are normally in impeccable repair. When asked why a blind hunter would want her horns decorated so heavily, Zetari is quick with a smile and a wink. Her reasoning varies every time she is asked, but normally revolves around the idea that they are so decorated so that others might be reminded that she cannot appreciate their beauty but wants others to do so. Zetari believes she was blinded so that she might serve the Light as an unbiased judge. Pets and Companions All of Zetari's pets bear the marks of their mistress' missed shots, but they all seem to love her no less. Gulamir Gulamir is Zetari's overweight, overprotective and overbearing pig. While he is of unusual size, nearly coming up to mid-thigh on Zetari, his gut drags along the floor. He bears armor decorated in a similar fashion to Zetari's horns and his tusks each bear a couple gems themselves. His armor is pockmarked with stray bullets. He's quick to leap to his mistress' defense, and rattles as he walks. Gulamir is none too fond of Arslan Carlisle and endures Poison Thorne-Ladimore because she gives him food. He was named for Dunhear. Rumor has it Gulamir is in love with Zetari. Archim Archim is Zetari's overly rambunctious (And debatedly suicidal) albino panther. He's incredibly affectionate and pretty dumb. He doesn't seem to realize how large he is, thinking himself a kitten, and has been known to try to climb in laps and demand affection. He bears a thick leather collar with bells attached. He was named for Arslan. Mannor Mannor is Zetari's loud, rather obnoxious corehound. The beast is prone to drooling and fighting with itself. Both heads seem incapable of agreeing on anything except their love for their mistress. Mannor is incredibly playful and loves a good game of fetch or wrestling. Though, the second is ill-advised. Mannor is named for Silfer. Mishadare Mishadare is the newest addition to Zetari's menegerie. The lone female in the ranks, Mishadare is a large devilsaur, black in colour and eager to please. Not much is currently known about her. She is named for Roga de Ticon. Category:Members Category:Hunters